1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for draining liquid from the male bladder and, more particularly, to devices for preventing liquid from being discharged which may inadvertently escape from the urethra about an inserted cannula.
2. Prior Art
Urine drainage systems are utilized when patients do not have any voluntary control over their urination, making it necessary for a uretheral catheter to be extended into the patient's bladder. The outlet end of the catheter is then directly or indirectly connected to a suitable urine collection reservoir, such as a flexible bag or the like, into which the urine drains by gravity. Even when the patient is not urinating, a column of previously collected urine can build up within the urine drainage system, which column creates a suction at the inlet end of the catheter which can cause the bladder to prolapse about the catheter tip. This can cause lesions to develop in the bladder musoca. In addition, even where a catheter is extended into the patient's bladder, urine can escape from the urethra about the outer wall of the catheter or cannula thereby soling the patient's clothing, bedding, etc.
Medical science dictates that a system of drainage be provided from the interior of a body space to the exterior, and since such means of drainage cannot be accomplished by normal physiological routes, an artificial conduit or catheter must be employed. The catheter is passed through the urethra into the urinary bladder. In addition to supplying urinary drainage, the catheter system must provide for drainage and collection of inflammatory products within the plueral cavity while simultaneously avoiding inadvertent spillage which can be unsanitary as well as unhealthy.
One of the devices disclosed by the prior art comprises a urinary drainage system which employs a venting adaptor unit which employs a bacteria and liquid impermeable filter. A mid-stream urine collector adaptor unit is provided which includes a body preferably made of synthetic plastic material and having an outer annular recessed portion into which opens a urine collection port. The problem inherent in this device relates to its inability to collect drainage which may pass through the urethra but not about the catheter. Irrespective of the venting system, conditions can occur whereby urine or other drainable fluids will not be appropriately collected.
Another device taught by the prior art employs a cap which is disposed about the end of the penis. Rather than providing for a secure drainage system, this unit provides for insertion of medicinal fluids thereby totally avoiding a primary objective of the present invention. The present invention employs a slender cannula or catheter which is inserted through the urethra into the patient's bladder. The distal end of the cannula which is disposed within the bladder is inflated by appropriate medicinal fluid to prevent inadvertent dislodgement of the catheter. A flexible cap is disposed about the end of the penis enveloping the cannula in a concentric relationship as it exits the penis. The exit port of the cap as well as the cannula are coupled to respective branches of a drainage canal which empty into an appropriate drainage reservoir. By preventing urine or other fluid from escaping which may exit the urethra external to the catheter, the deficiencies inherent in the devices taught by the prior art are overcome.